


Dark Reylo Drabble

by DarthOswin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthOswin/pseuds/DarthOswin
Summary: Sometimes I write scenes of things or snippets and I don't have a very good place to put them so.... I figure I'll put them here.
Relationships: Kylo/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dark Reylo Drabble

She wanted to protest.  
She wanted to scream.  
She wanted to Force throw him through the wall.  
But she knew it was useless, even with the drugs having worn off again.

Her arms, legs, and abdomen were snapped tight against the metal rig and her mouth was being held open with an invasive ball gag.

Ren walked over to her and surveyed her bound form, grinning as she mentally screamed at him.

"Oh stop. You act like I'm going to hurt you. We both know that I won't...."

She glared at him, her spirit far from broken and fighting the fight that she physically could not.

He chuckled. "I love it when you look at me with those eyes.... So much hatred. It's beautiful on you." He caressed her cheek and she visually flinched, the smallest amount of fear flickering through her eyes. He grinned wider, enjoying her horror.

"I see you've come to know what to expect.... That's good. Acceptance comes first.... perhaps soon you'll let yourself enjoy it."

'You know damn well--' came her anger filled voice piercing through his mind, but he waved her off, letting his fingertips trace the side of her breast over her shirt.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I should call Hux in first? He always has so much fun with you.... Of course, with him involved, this Will hurt you. And neither one of us want that, do we?"

More fear as he pushed the images of his General's many, Many devices through her head. She shuddered and pushed them away, making him grin widen further, baring his teeth.

"Like I said, neither of us want that, do we?"

She blinked away tears and moved her head in the tiniest of violent objection with the tight restraint the metal had on her.

"Exactly. Besides, I don't like sharing, especially when it comes to you." He stepped closer and removed the ball from the gag. Kneeling so he was at face level with her, his voice took a softer turn. "I so wish you would join me willingly. I love this game, of trying to break you.... of trying to win. But there's something just as sweet in a willing surrender."

In his eyes, she could see a deep seeded longing that went further than the lustful, animalistic one on the surface.

'That's never going to happen.'

He stood and brushed his lips across her forehead before unzipping his pants and pulling out his long, hard cock. "I know." He shoved himself into her mouth, shuddering at her whimper, and grinning again at the surrender of her throat. "So breaking you it is."


End file.
